Harry of the Omnitrix
by deathknighttimas
Summary: Lilly Potter was adopted. Her Birth Parents are Max and Verdona Tennyson. When Lilly and James Died Harry went to his Uncle Carls to grow up in with love in care. Harry when he is ten will receive the Omnitrix. No Ben! AU HarryxKatie Bell CedricxGwen


**Harry of the Omnitrix**

_Spells _

_**Aliens,and non Human Lanuages **_

Letters,books,and Newspapers.

**Prophecies**

(A/N Ben does not exist! Lilly is the Daughter of Max ,and Verdona Tennyson. Harry is quarter Anodite ,three fourths Human. Wizards,and Witches are a subrace . There will be Alien Wizards Mostly Anodites, Azmuth of the Galvan ,Reinrassic III (Highbreed) Come on his race screams most wizarding Pureblood actions, All non animal-like,and Machine-like aliens in Harry's Omnitrix or Ultimatrix, Tetrax Shard, and I am thinking about maybe Vilgaxs. There will be more half Human ,and Half Aliens for example Nicholas Flamel (I am most likely to make him half Anodite.),And Cedric Diggory (Part Osmosian). Wizard Plumbers like Alastor Moody,and Professor Dumbledore for a example. Pairings HarryxKatie Bell CedricxGwen In Harry's team, Harry,Gwen,Cedric,and a younger Charmcaster for years 1-3 In fourth year add Luna, Katie,Fleur,Albedo, and Reinrassic III )

**Three Plumbers Meeting after a War , Harry Potter the boy who live ,Grandson of the defeater of Vilgax,New Prophecy**

"So why did you contacted me Alastor?",asked Max Tennyson as he sat down in a booth in a Dinner in London,England across a old friend that he meet during the Vilgax attack on Earth about twenty years ago.

"It is about your daughter.",said Moody as both eyes look right in to his friend and fellow Magister. That statement got Max to think about that very sad ,and depressing January day that his only daughter vanished from the hospital nursery. Verdona took the news very harsh. She knew that Lilly had the 'Spark' of being a Anodite. At that moment another old friend walked in to the carrying a car seat with a blanket covering the child from view.

"Hello Albus,who do you have in the car seat?",asked Max as the Headmaster and Magister ranked Plumber took a seat.

"Max I have to tell you same thing that may be hard to hear my friend. We have found your daughter, but she died to protecting your grandson from Voldemort. She was one of the best students that ever walked the halls of Hogwarts.",said Albus looking much older than before.

" So this is my grandson.",said Max talking about toddler in the child seat.

"Yes, I would like to meet your grandson Harry James Potter.",said Albus as he handed Harry to Max.

"Come on kiddo.",said Max when he notice the scar asked,"How did he get that scar?"

As Dumbledore,and Moody explaining what has happen to Max ,and helping Max deal with funeral arrangements unknown to the three plumbers a piece of two prophecies being made on Galvan Prime.

"It is almost done.",said Azmuth of the Galvan as he putting the final touches on his invention.

"As soon as I put the connection to Codon stream it will be done sir. ",said Myaxx which she did there was a flash, and the device was glowing green .

"It is done. I will call it the Omnitrix.",said Azmuth as the Omnitrix sent a energy wave that was sensed by a Interplanetary warlord by the name of Vilgax.

Back on earth in the half magical community of Godric Hollow a funeral took place for two of the last victims of the war that would be forever known as the You-know-who war to the majority of the magical populace,but to the Order of the Phoenix,and the Plumbers it would be known as the Voldemort war. The group was mixed of both muggle,wizards,and witches. To friends,and fellow members of the order it was a time to remember who they were in life. To the family of the deceased it was a time to try,and find out more about their unknown daughter ,niece,cousin,aunt,and sister. During the service Max had Harry on his lap. After the burial of the ashes the Tennyson adults were talking as Harry,his cousins Gwen,and Kenneth were playing on the floor.

"Who is going to raise Harry?",asked Gordon Tennyson, Max's brother

" I would love to,but a retirement community may not be the best for a young child.",said Vera, Max's sister.

"I also think that a RV is not the best place to raise him,and we are busy with Kenneth ,and Gwen to raise him as well.",said Frank Tennyson

"We will take him.",said Carl Tennyson as Gwen,and Harry each made a light orb as Kenneth made them laugh.

"I guess both Harry,and Gwen are magical.",said Max

"Magical you mean like Magisters Moody,Dumbledore, and Grand Magister Charlus Potter?",asked Betty Jean, Gordon's wife.

"Yes,actually Grand Magister Charlus was Harry's grandfather on his father side.",said Max

"Come on sport it time to go.",said Max as he picked up Harry as they were heading to the airport to head back to Bellwood in the United States.

As the Tennysons were on the airplane heading home, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was in the great hall watching the last of the students were heading to their common rooms. The only ones left in the great hall were the professors. As the professors were getting up to head to their quarters Trelawney said in a deep trance,"The Power that will be vanquish the dark lord that is will success from has been forged not of this world but the world of the short geniuses of the universe... Another has his eyes on it... The one the Dark lord has mark will gain allies to fight both the Dark lord,and the one that craves the power... He shall gather together his family, one with the power of absorption,One from the ledger domain,One who loves him,One from a race that believe that they are the purest that shall change his thoughts, One that see what others can not, a former assistant to the power's creator, and a child from two races... He shall also revive the group that his Grandfathers were a part of... He shall be mentored by one of first born to being of magic,and a wizard... He shall gain the respect of the forger of the power... He shall face before the dark lord, the one who craves the power that his grandfathers has fought him before, a Power absorption warlord who seeks celestial powers, A Being that can control time,the first of a knighthood that is forever, and an wraith overlord who craves him."

After she got out of the trances most of the staff were wide eyed for the fact that they just heard a Prophecy. Professor McGonagall fainted ,and Professor Flitwick fell of his chair. Professor Dumbledore summoned a stack of blank parchment ,and start to write. As he wrote he muttered,"Ectonurnites,Galvan,Osmosian or part, Celestialsapien, Chronian and Highbreed. The return of the Plumbers must, because of either the return of Vilgax or another threat possible Voldemort,the first forever knight, or Aggregor. Can't that bloody blasted squid get the bloody picture to stay beat when someone beats him. I guess that love is not the power. The mentor is going to be a surprise that I am going to have to find out later. I thought Chronians were all dead."

The rest of the Hogwarts staff left the Headmaster to his musings.


End file.
